


Drabbles themed ‘A Shower’, for Agent Carter

by Omnicat



Series: 120 Word "Shower" Drabbles [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cohabitation, Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, Howard Stark Shaming, Humor, Intimacy, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Polyamory, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1) She Who Casts The First Stone - Peggy solo & the inescapabe ghost of Howard's libido<br/>2) Working Women - Peggy x Colleen<br/>3) Where You Water It - Peggy x Sousa x Violet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She Who Casts The First Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’ll just have to blame the positive results of her grieving process.

Howard’s showers have removable showerheads and, Peggy discovers after some (very careful) experimentation with the mysterious numbers on the side, adjustable water pressure.

She is scandalized all through her wash, her own hands on her body feeling lewd by association and the towel she wraps around herself a barrier against non-existent prying eyes, before it occurs to her that – actually, _Howard_ would have no reason to install showerheads you can masturbate with. If he had such a considerate outlook, Peggy imagines his average tryst would end far less stormily. No, this was, for once, an entirely non-sexual indulgence.

" _Ugh,_ " Peggy says, this time to herself.

But then she eyes the showerhead with more intent, drops her towel, and steps back under.


	2. Working Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s by no means ideal as a regular occurence, but they can and do share the bed from time to time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this one looks familiar, it's because I posted it as a stand-alone last month. Reposting as a chapter here because I've decided to do my old usual of nine shower drabbles per fandom for _Agent Carter_. Aaaah, nostalgia.

Their largely incompatible schedules are what make this arrangement, sharing the flat and the sole bed, possible in the first place, but they make time for each other when they can. Movies on the weekends, meals at the diner, brushing past one another in the bathroom.

While Colleen brushes her teeth to start her day, Peggy washes off hers behind the shower curtain. The shoebox apartment reminds Colleen of home, Peggy of wartime quarters, boarding school dorms, and, perversely, Steve.

Then again, everything does nowadays.

Peggy and Colleen take turns buying each others’ groceries, tease each other about boys, and sometimes, when one dries off quickly enough, the other wraps an arm around her bare waist and kisses her goodbye.


	3. Where You Water It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ("My – _Howard’s_ tub, then," Peggy offers. "He surely won’t mind – since we’ll _never ever tell him_.")

"My bathtub won’t fit three, though," Violet counters, eyes averted, just as the conversation’s getting somewhere.

Their three-ness is still so tentative, any such utterance could signal a slow slide into ‘our _lives_ won’t fit three’. And Violet, Peggy is learning, is a mistress of deceptive calm. Excellent qualities when men lie shredded alive and bleeding in your care; less so in relationships.

They’ve more in common than Peggy’d thought.

"Mine might, if we count in body parts, not people," wonderful Daniel offers, and the moment is broken by Violet’s laugh.

"It really won’t."

T’is the prettiest laugh, rivaled only by Daniel’s smile for them both.

In a moment, Peggy will distract them with the obvious solution. In a moment.


End file.
